A life together
by cherrytoh719
Summary: What would life be if Haruka and Mamoru married? Since it is most unlikely that the author would satisfy our curiosity soon, so I took this opportunity to materialise my imagination about their marriage. This is the first time I have written fanfiction, so please bear with me if there are any grammar mistakes. And feedback is highly welcomed


It was a quiet Sunday morning. The rain pattered softly against the window pane and woke Mamoru up from his slumber. Carefully to not wake her, he extracted himself from Haruka's embrace and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for his family. Igawa was always fascinated about how well he cooks. Despite having an unappealing look, the food he made tastes so good that his kids refuses to eat anything cooked by someone else when they were small. Deftly, he fried the tamagoyaki (a type of fried egg) and brewed a pot of miso soup while the rice was being cooked. Waking up to the delicious smell, Haruka came to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, looking dreamily at the silhouette of him wearing an apron and cooking with the same grace as he wields a sword. He smiled slightly as he felt her gaze on him "Hey, the egg is going to burn." She replied: "Just a moment more. You know you look really sexy in apron" and released him after placing a kiss on his cheek. His smile broadened. Just then, "Daddy, what's the breakfast today?" Shirou asked as he sit down at the dining table, followed by Irumi who is rubbing her eyes groggily. Mamoru didn't answer but instead, he set the food in front of him as Haruka piled a small mound of rice in Shirou's bowl.

Shirou was the exact copy of Mamoru, with his shaggy jet-black hair and a pair of black eyes. He also inherited his physical ability and kenjitsu (swordsmanship) talent, as well as his habit of falling asleep anywhere. Every time when Haruka was called to the school office for Shirou sleeping in class or fighting a bunch of higher grades, she couldn't help asking "Mamoru, was this what you were like when you are small?" And Mamoru would hastily change the subject and later, have a men-to men-talk with his son:"It is good that you stood up to those bullies, but you should have done it without anyone knowing. Get it?" "Yes sir.' And Haruka, overhearing this conversation would sigh.

Thank goodness Irumi resembles Haruka more in both appearance and personality. She has flowing blonde hair, emerald eyes, and the ability to see the future. She is a straight A student as Haruka has been, the only thing different is that Irumi is completely capable of protecting herself due to the rigorous training with Mamoru to prepare her against any foes.

After breakfast, Haruka washed up the dishes while Mamoru trained the kids to fight against a variety of opponents. He was strict but fair when it comes to teaching, praising them for something well done and correcting their mistakes. Haruka joins the practice from time to time to hone her fighting skills, but most of the time she just watched and gave a few words of encouragement when Shirou lost another match to his father, who would never let him had it easy.

After training, Haruka and Mamoru would cook together and Igawa and his family as well as Sierra's, and occasionally Juliet, and Alpha would drop in for lunch. These were the more peaceful visitors. When Jesus or Dai comes, the lunch usually ends up in a fight that is quickly subdued by the stern interference of Haruka and other female members. Thus the well-known aphorism:"Women is always right. Listen to them" holds true. In the afternoon after the guests have left, they would finish the house chores together and tend to their own businesses, the kids doing their homework, Haruka reading, and Mamoru napping or practicing the sword. Most of the time the kids will turn to their mom for help from problems in homework, as it is established that "Papa never listened in class apart from those that is related to kenjutsu", but when it comes to PE, he is always the one to go to. He can teach them how to skip the rope effortlessly, make precise basketball shoots, and most importantly, explain sexual education in a nutshell without blushing or stuttering (unlike their rather reserved mom)

At night, they would spend time together as a family. When the weather is good, they usually go for a walk. If it's bad they'll stay in and read. Although Mamoru could read braille, he quite enjoy having Haruka reading a few passages to him, just because he loved how her melodic sound rises and falls, flowing over his mind like a gushing river. Sometimes Shirous and Irumi would take turns to read to their father as well, though at their current level, they mispronounce tonnes of words and Mamoru's ability to guess is often put to test. From time to time, they would "watch" a film together. It's not that he could see the film himself, but he really treasured these moments when Haruka cuddles by his side and his ears are filled by the bursts of laughter from his kids. Then they would go to bed.

When Mamoru is sound asleep, occasionally Haruka would reflect on her own life. Most people thought it strange for a charming and successful woman like her would choose Mamoru, a grumpy, blind swordsman who is at least 10 years older as her husband, but she thought it was the best choice she has ever made in life every time when she saw how his expression soften when he is around them. Who could have imagine the demonic swordsman would have such a soft and tender touch when he caressed and soothed her after she had a nightmare? And she would never forget his awkward and flustered face when Shirou peed on him for the first time. Even until now when she teases him about it, a suspicious shade of red would come to his face as he hastily diverts her attention. Once her life had been so painful that death was a relief, but now, she hoped that death will stay away because she really look forward to it, a future that they will turn old together.


End file.
